Corações apaixonados
by Joana Malfoy
Summary: Pela tradição de um povo e pela incansável busca da felicidade Heero Yui vai se aventurar num gostoso romance épico divindo seu coração em três casamentos. Será que ele encontrará o que tanto procura? MPREG YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Corações apaixonados**

**Gw - Romance - Mpreg **

**Joana Malfoy e Hina**

As manhãs no reino de Anthara sempre eram movimentadas, uma vez que aquele pequeno lugar ficava no limiar da floresta Nefasta e as colinas, se tornando um importante ponto de passagem para os comerciantes. Naturalmente abençoado Anthara era um forte produtor de minérios e energia para os demais reinos e paises vizinhos. Preferia conservar as tradições antigas, assim fazia questão seu rei, um jovem e corajoso governante que contava com o apoio de seu fiel esposo para levar a pulso firme aquele reino.

Naquela manhã em especial o movimento era maior. As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente, que excitadas cochichavam e sorriam.

A buzina forte em tom de valsa soava da carruagem negra com o brasão real de Anthara, que precedido por um cortejo vinha abrindo espaço pelas ruas. Era um modo antiquado de viajar, contudo elegante e confortável, os reis preferiam manter a tradição mandando fazer para os passeios reais várias carruagens imponentes, movidas a cavalos de potência de um motor vigoroso e não muito barulhento.

-São os reis! – algumas pessoas apontaram o cortejo bonito que desfilava pelas ruas.

-Quando será que teremos um herdeiro? – uma mulher perguntou queixosa iniciando a divagação. Há quase dez anos o rei havia se casado, porém não tinha um herdeiro, e para o povo de Anthara era uma questão de virilidade ter filhos. Quanto mais filhos um homem pudesse ter e sustentar, mais viril esse seria e, no entanto, seu próprio rei não tinha ao menos um único herdeiro.

-Dizem que o rei é estéril... Ao menos ouvi isso na taverna semana passada. – um homem comentou com ares de importância arrancando algumas pesarosas exclamações dos ouvintes.

-Ora! Deixem a vida de vossa majestade! Em tempo um herdeiro varão virá. – um homem carrancudo gritou dispersando tanto quanto suas mãos gordas conseguiram brandir. –Deviam era pensar nos nossos problemas depois de amanhã. – ele falou.

-O que há amanhã? – uma mulher baixinha quis saber arregalando os olhos.

-Mulher tola. Amanhã o reino vizinho será julgado na assembléia do Conselho de Ética, dizem que eles serão banidos por total imoralidade de seus governantes. – o homem explicou. –E isso é ruim para nosso reino. Anthara tem muitos negócios com esse nosso vizinho... Vai ser um caos.

Por isso as ruas estavam excitadas. No dia seguinte se daria uma importante reunião do Conselho de Ética da Sociedade, que consistia numa sociedade de reinos seletos que mutuamente se ajudavam, e parar de fazer parte da Sociedade significava uma rápida decadência.

* * *

Longe da agitação das ruas a carruagem real passou circulando calmamente uma chácara populosa de flores de tantas e variadas cores e estacionou frente a um palacete discretamente elegante. 

Um homem alto e elegante se apressou abrindo a porta da carruagem, tomando com estremo zelo à mão do rei.

-Vossa majestade fez boa viagem? – polidamente o homem se curvou reverenciando o rei.

-Foi tranqüila... – pondo os pés no chão a túnica lilás clara arrastou sobre a terra de pedrinhas brilhantes. –Está tudo sob controle?

-De certo que sim. – o homem falou embevecido.

-O povo anda muito agitado com a assembléia da Sociedade? – o rei quis saber.

-Um tanto quanto apreensivo. – respondeu.

-Wufei não parou de falar nisso durante toda a viagem. – saindo calmamente da carruagem o outro rei encarou seu palácio. –Treize, cuide das bagagens. – ordenou caminhando pela neve lentamente.

-Mas, é importante demais. Sabe que temos negócios com nosso vizinho que... – Chang Wufei, o jovem companheiro do rei de Anthara iniciou sua justificativa, mas esse não lhe deu atenção.

-Que seja. – falou ele. –Venha se aquecer. – pediu delicadamente estendendo a mão para Wufei e nisso foi prontamente atendido.

–Se me permite. O senhor parece pálido demais. Algum problema? – falou Treize, o fiel escudeiro de Wufei, um homem devotado que faria qualquer coisa para agradar sua majestade.

-Estou ótimo, apenas uma gripe. – explicou Chang passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, evitando que qualquer um ali notasse que não se sentia bem. –Heero está mais cansado que eu... Ele teve um dia cheio de apresentações e palestras. – completou enquanto se aninhava ao peito do marido.

-De fato... Quero logo ir para meus aposentos. – o rei chamado de Heero era um homem de expressão séria, traços firmes. O corpo detalhado de um rei guerreiro acostumado às lutas, e a pele bronzeada pelo Sol de tantos treinamentos. Seus olhos encararam por um tempo seu marido com certa preocupação, estavam juntos há quase dez anos e nunca havia ele se queixado de doenças, sua raça era muito resistente. –Vamos, você precisa se aquecer. Enquanto a você, Treize, cuide das malas. – ele falou imperativo conduzindo Wufei carinhosamente.

No dia seguinte

-Ordem! Ordem, por favor. Senhores. – uma voz grave silenciou o vozeio que surgia. Estavam todos sentados em uma mesa circular. –Senhores! Sejamos razoáveis! – o homem mais velho sentando de forma imponente numa espécie de tribuna de honra no centro da mesa tomou a palavra. –Eu presido esse conselho há tantos anos e nunca vi tamanha manifestação para expurgar um reino. Por isso quero saber quais são as acusações que tornam esse reino impróprio para sentar-se junto a nós. – falou em tom altivo o presidente do Conselho de Ética da Sociedade, o senhor Odin Lower Yui.

-Bem, o não pagamento dos impostos seria um fato bem plausível. Mas ainda há coisas mais graves, que imagino chocar diretamente a moral e os bons costumes de nossa sociedade. – o homem que tomara a palavra era jovem e bem bonito. Os olhos claros eram ferozes na defesa de seus fatos, os cabelos lisos num louro pálido sacudiam com o vigor de sua fala. –Um reino aonde o rei não consegue manter casto seu casamento. Separado da esposa ele mantém relacionamentos pecaminosos. – o homem falou por tempo, quase horas e tudo que dizia pesava em uma acusação tórrida a um dos membros daquela sala.

-Zechs. Não sabia que estava a situação nesse ponto. O reino de Araloshi, se todos os membros desse conselho, assim votarem, não mais fará parte da Sociedade. Aqueles que estiverem de acordo, por favor, ergam o braço. – o homem que presidia falou e com os olhos contabilizou o numero. Seu rosto enrugado pareceu se acentuar mais ainda quando teve que dá o veredicto. –Por dez votos contra apenas dois, eu declaro que o reino de Araloshi, de hoje em diante, expulso da Sociedade.

Aquela audiência estava encerrada. Homens bem distintos deixaram falantes a sala caminhando pelos corredores elegantes apinhados de estatuetas de mármore negro. As pastas de couro, os ternos de corte fino e os sapatos e botas da mais rica linhagem de fabricação desfilaram pelos corredores.

-Foi uma bela apresentação... – alguém deu um tapinha elegante nas costas do mesmo loiro que acusara tão embavecidamente o representante do reino retirado da seleta associação.

-Obrigado, eu sei que sou bom nisso. Não é à toa que eu sou assessor direito de Odin Lower. E sabe, quando ele morrer, já está adiantado na idade, eu vou ser o presidente da associação. – se gabou. –Ahhh... Heero Yui? Espero que tenha apreciado minha performance, pois em breve vou está usando as mesmas palavras contra seu reino para tirá-lo de uma vez por todas da Sociedade. – o loiro se antecipou para um homem que seguia bem a sua frente.

-É mesmo, Zechs? – seu tom de voz era baixo, controladíssimo de emoções. Seus olhos varreram o corredor parando sobre o loiro em verdadeiro enfado. –Não me diga? – gemeu dando mostras que não tencionara parar para uma conversa no meio do corredor e muito menos com aquele homem. –Pode ter certeza que vou ficar esperando. – ele falou frio, daquela forma nada sentimental. Seus olhos azuis fortes de tom turquesa pregado em Zechs. O rosto contraído de asco.

-Heero... Aqui não. – alguém o tocou delicadamente no ombro.

-Heero Yui e seu fiel escudeiro Wufei Chang Yui, sabia que você é o único rei que trás a _esposa_ para uma assembléia da Sociedade? Mas é claro... Sendo controlado por ele só podia dá nisso mesmo. – Zechs sorriu malicioso. –Como vai, Chang? Quando a cegonha vai passar por seu reino? Estamos todos achando que o problema é do Heero...

-Repita isso! – Heero se soltou de Wufei avançando sobre o outro.

-Repetir? O que? Que você não é _viril_? – um soco silenciou Zechs o fazendo cair contra uma estatueta pesada.

Era importante demais para um reino fazer parte da Sociedade, que exigia um conjunto de qualidades morais e uma série de dogmas tradicionais, mas em troca o reino tinha a proteção militar e financeira da Sociedade.

-Heero Yui! O que significa isso!? Isso não é comportamento de um rei. – a voz sossegada de Odin Lower se fez ouvir.

-Pai. Ele insinuou que eu não sou _viril_! – Heero bufou. Observando Zechs se levantar e sair dali rapidamente.

O homem idoso suspirou exasperado. Aquilo era uma grande ofensa na cultura deles, passivo de morte, mas o que fazer? Heero era seu único filho e herdara um reino próspero por parte de sua mãe, o reino de Anthara, mas o rapaz entrava para seus trinta anos sem ao menos um herdeiro. Estava casado com Wufei há quase dez e não vinham os filhos. O pai já insistira para que o filho _pegasse_ outro conjugue, mas Heero era bem radical em não querer outra pessoa.

-Filho, em poucos meses você e Wufei completam dez anos de casados e as pessoas falam. Somos muito apegados às tradições e um filho lhe seria algo perto de confiança junto a nossas crenças.

-Senhor Odin? – Chang sentiu-se trêmulo. Era ainda jovem e belo, como todos de sua raça. Os cabelos negros rivalizando com uma pele branca amarelada. Os lábios finos e olhos negros também lhe dando a aparência serena.

-Wufei, você é sábio... Belo e forte como uma rocha. Um guerreiro ao lado de meu filho, mas é hora de chamar seu marido a sensatez e arranjar um segundo conjugue. – o velho falou tocando o rosto abatido do rapaz sabia que aquele assunto tinha o poder de feri-lo.

-Conversarei com meu esposo, e juntos, acharemos melhor solução. – Chang falou ligeiramente abatido tomando Heero e o levando embora o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

Heero suspirou fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a cerne sacolejar. O clima pesado e silencioso tomou a pequena diligencia, Wufei a seu lado parecia mais branco que nunca, quase num ar fantasmagórico. Tantos anos de cumplicidade, ele sabia quanto o rapaz havia se empenhado em ter um filho e nunca conseguira. Mas ele era sensato e polido, sempre lhe aconselhava nos momentos de dificuldade e juntos haviam tornado seu reino próspero. Seria um esposo perfeito, se pudesse ter lhe dado um filho, mas ainda assim Heero achava no mínimo injusto pegar um segundo esposo. 

-Há umas raças que habitam a colina, Heero, - Wufei começou a falar lentamente. –Que pelo fato se não terem fêmeas, foram se multando com o tempo... – ele falou.

-Que está dizendo? – Heero o olhou. Seus olhos azuis brilhando de surpresa.

-Achei que você não ia querer uma mulher. Então achei que um habitante das Colinas poderia ser mais resistente e... – Wufei falava baixinho.

-Cale-se! – mas Heero quase gritou. Não era seu costume alterar a voz, mas aquilo era um estremo absurdo. Porque as tradições tinham que atrapalhar tanto sua vida? Ele e Wufei estavam tão bem sem crianças. –Eu não quero _outro, _Wufei. Já disse isso. Nunca nem quis filhos. – mentira. Queria sim. E houve uma época que sonhara e ao lado de Wufei seu pequeno time de crianças.

-Tudo bem, Heero. Eu não vou discutir. Estou me sentindo mal para isso. Cansado demais. – Wufei comentou fechando os olhos se pondo distante das preocupações.

-Eu...

-Esquece, vai? Não estou me sentindo bem. Essa confusão toda. A viagem... – comentou Chang encerrando o assunto.

Wufei se culpava. Anos de culpa e amargura por nunca ter conseguido dá um herdeiro a seu marido e calar a boca da preconceituosa Sociedade. Sentia-se culpado por ter que ver aquele brilho de esperança morrer nos olhos de Heero a cada alarme falso até ouvir uma frase como essa de que nunca quis filhos... Era de partir o coração.

Ele engoliu em seco sentindo aquela coisa ruim de quem segura o choro. Choro de culpa e fracasso.

Heero olhou para o lado oposto observando a relva baixa da floresta, não queria olhar para Wufei, não quando esse estava chorando.

* * *

Abraços! Espero que tenham gostado.

Joana Malfoy e Hina .

Até a próxima!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Corações apaixonados**

Joana Malfoy e Hina

* * *

-Estou preocupado com o rumo das coisas, agora que Araloshi saiu da Sociedade. – Wufei comentou quando Heero se deitou a seu lado naquela noite. Haviam chegado da reunião, Chang havia dado algumas ordens a Treize e haviam se recolhido. 

-Esqueça o reino. Estamos a duas semanas _sem_... Nessa viagem achei que seria mais fácil te desligar do reino, mas foi pior ainda... Vem aqui. – Heero mudou sua expressão para algo mais quente, um rostinho pedinte que só mostrava a Wufei. –Tenho saudades. – gemeu se aproximando como um gatuno.

-Ah, Heero. Você sabe o quanto fico tenso com esses problemas. – Wufei sorriu quando a boca de Heero tomou a sua exigindo um beijo.

-Fei, vai! Deixa minha língua passar. – Heero pediu sufocando a voz com os lábios colados nos de Wufei enquanto com as mãos abria o roupão de ceda que seu marido usava. –Fica nu para mim, melhor... – Heero o olhou, seus olhos azuis de um tom turquesa se turvando de desejo. –Dança para mim? – pediu fazendo uma expressão quase alucinada;

-Nem pensar! – Chang Wufei corou. –Não com a cabeça tão cheia de problemas, Heero!

Não houve dança, apenas beijos e carinhos. Onde um Heero urgente estava louco para gozar, gemer e morder e ser mordido, mas Wufei, estava distante e pensativo, fazia tudo parecer uma obrigação e quando ele sentiu Heero gozar pela terceira vez, enquanto ele havia o feito apenas uma, que Heero não achou lá muito convincente, virou para um lado e fechou os olhos.

Yui ficou ali olhando para as costas do marido sem nada dizer. O que estava havendo? O que havia acontecido com todo o fogo que tinham? De certo que seu casamento perigava a rotina, mas ele ainda sentia desejo demais enquanto o de Wufei parecia secar como água no deserto.

-Eu ainda gozaria mais umas vezes. – reclamou se jogando amuado contra o travesseiro, de costas para Wufei.

-Deveríamos pensar na possibilidade de um segundo esposo, Heero. – Wufei puxou o assunto novamente.

-Wufei, esqueça essa bobagem. – Heero pediu delicadamente se deitando ao lado do marido. O olhou carinhosamente. –Estamos bem, nos completamos e não precisamos de uma terceira pessoa. Mudaria tudo entre nós, nossa rotina...

Chang nada falou. Sabia o quanto lhe custava insistir para um segundo marido para Heero, afinal, isso o tiraria da posição de único rei. Isso significaria uma outra pessoa mandando na casa e tentando chamar para si a atenção de Yui e quando chegassem os filhos, ele, Wufei, seria deixado de lado. Mas era a única solução.

-Ainda está pensando nisso. – Heero falou se virando e acariciando o rosto macio do marido. –Se aparecer um pretendente eu o jogo pela janela. – fez uma tórrida tentativa de brincar.

-Você é péssimo com piadas. – Wufei sorriu abraçando seu rei.

-Eu sei disso. – Heero o beijou delicadamente nos lábios, sentindo o gosto da boca que lhe era companheira há quase dez anos. –Esqueça, ah? Somos felizes assim. – pediu carinhoso.

Wufei não lhe respondeu nem que sim e nem que não. Apenas tomou-lhe a boca para mais um beijo, rolando o corpo por sobre o de Heero. –Não sei se suporto mais de uma vez. – ele sorriu.

-Sabe que por mim faço a noite toda. – Yui brincou o abraçando.

Heero estava por cima agora montando sob aquele corpo de pele branca que ele ia beijando aos poucos. Wufei gemeu baixo quando seus mamilos foram beijados, abrira mais as pernas.

-Heero! Arrr... Eu...

-MAJESTADES! – a voz de Treize, o escudeiro de Wufei, irrompeu o silêncio e seus murros atacaram a porta.

Heero olhou para Wufei como sinônimo de _não acredito_ estampado na testa.

-O REINO VIZINHO ESTÁ EM GUERRA! – gritou o serviçal e Wufei quase jogou Heero no chão ao se levantar.

-Eu devia saber que o povo ia se revoltar contra a decisão da Sociedade. – Chang rosnou vestindo as roupas.

* * *

A chuva caia fraquinha naquela noite. O reino de Anthara estava silencioso e apreensivo, pois o reino vizinho, expurgado da Sociedade irrompera numa explosão de fúria e indignação. Seu povo estava querendo retirar a todo custo o rei do trono, o culpando por sua conduta nada tradicional. 

-Eles vão destroná-lo? – Wufei quis saber assim que abriu a porta. Estava corado e ofegante.

-Pior, Wufei. O povo quer pendurar a cabeça dele em praça pública. – Treize era um homem alto e atlético. A pele clara escondia bem a idade o mantendo conservado e jovial. Seus olhos cor de mel eram fortes e expressivos. –Majestade. Não podemos permitir isso.

-Claro que não vou permitir. Seria o caos. Não podemos deixar... – Wufei franziu a testa. –Será possível que não podemos descansar nem um minuto? Heero? – ele ergueu os olhos. O marido estava absorto sentado na cama, trajava apenas a calça do pijama de seda e trazia no rosto um ar de desapontamento. –Heero! – ele insistiu.

-Ah? Que você disse? – o rei se voltou para o marido e seu assessor.

-Que não vamos deixar Araloshi virar um caos. – Chang exclamou energético. –Treize reúna alguns homens. Uns quinze a vinte. – pediu ao assessor e se voltando a Heero. –Acho que sua presença vai ser um ponto alto quando chegarmos no reino vizinho, eles lhe respeitam bastante... – falou cuidadosamente.

-Chang... Você já decidiu tudo. Já despachou seu assessor, acho que pode ir sozinho. Claro, me esqueci que ele vai está com você. Vocês são imbatíveis juntos. – havia um tom de mágoa na voz de Yui. –Estou indisposto. Não vamos discutir isso está bem? Vá você. – ele pediu cansado se jogando na cama. Para Heero nada era pior que ser interrompido antes de gozar como fora agora.

-Vou selar meu cavalo, então. – Chang falou se retirando. –É, Heero... Não posso lhe culpar por fazer esse tipo de insinuações. Se ao menos eu lhe desse seu herdeiro... – falou magoado saindo pelo corredor.

-Merda. – Heero gemeu se erguendo na cama. Na sua estupidez o maltratara, sabia disso. Mas não teve ânimo para ir atrás e pedir desculpas.

Heero começava a sentir a relação desgastada. Chang era um exímio guerreiro, impecável rei, valioso esposo, mas quanto às necessidades na cama? Há quanto tempo não tinham uma noite daquelas que Heero desmaiava exaurido? Wufei vivia tanto para as guerras e para aquele reino que às vezes era difícil de imaginar que eram esposos.

Frustrado ele acabou se jogando contra os travesseiros, emborcando num sono profundo tempos após ouvir o som das cavalgadas dos soldados de Wufei se afastando.

* * *

Uma neblina espessa pairava pelo ar quando Heero sentiu o frio lhe torar as costelas. Foi estranho. Frio e dor; ele acordou exasperado. Estava suado e ofegante. Havia sonhado com uma neblina e depois veio a dor e o frio. O medo; tudo numa enxurrada desagradável que lhe embrulhava o estômago. 

-Wufei! – ele chamou. Por alguma razão aquele sonho estava condicionado a seu marido. Um medo lhe subiu pela espinha como gelo e quando levantou foi apenas para descobrir que seus joelhos não suportavam o peso do corpo. O que estava havendo? Estava doente e gélido. –Fei... – de joelhos sentiu o mal-estar crescer em seu estômago até arfar na buscar de ar. -O que houve com ele? – Heero ainda conseguiu falar antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Quando Heero acordou na manhã seguinte a chuva havia cessado dando lugar a um dia de Sol tímido. Estava deitado em sua cama macia e confortável, não tinha idéia de como se arrastou para a cama depois de tamanho mal-estar, mas se levantou num salto. Lembrava do sonho estranho. Não, não foi um sonho. A dor e frio e angústia e medo. Era tudo real. Ouviu a movimentação estranhamente tensa. Gritos e gemidos quando a porta foi aberta e ele viu Wufei, de uma forma nova. Seu marido estava desacordado, mais pálido do que o normal e uma expressão de dor turvava seu belo rosto. 

-Wufei! – foi o que conseguiu gemer olhando trêmulo de seu marido para Treize que o trazia nos braços de uma forma tão protetora quanto podia.

-Já chamei a equipe de curandeiros. – ele foi logo anunciando a Heero. Estava pálido e parecia ter chorado. –Ele não acorda! – o homem falou cuspindo as palavras aconchegando o ferido como se fosse uma jóia à macia cama. –Ele caiu do cavalo...

-O que? Impossível. – Heero interrompeu quase se jogando ao lado da cama para tomar a mão fria de Chang. –Quer me dizer que Shenlong o derrubou? Isso é absurdo. Aquele cavalo é fiel a ele. E Wufei é tão bom na montaria. – Yui não podia acreditar.

-Senhor. Ele caiu do cavalo... Estou lhe dizendo. Houve alguns estouros perto da floresta, supomos que foram rebeldes de Araloshi, não sei ao certo, apenas Shenlong se assustou e o Wufei caiu. E-ele está perdendo sangue demais. – num atropelo falou Treize.

Heero olhou com cuidado para o marido, fragilidade era algo que não combinava com ele, mas estava assim, pálido e frágil agora, o tom mais colorado que havia eram as roupas claras completamente encharcadas de sangue. Mas porque havia tanto sangue nas coxas, porque havia sangrado logo ali?

A balburdia de pés correndo tirou Heero de seu pensando e logo havia uma mulher jovem debruçada sobre Wufei e o um homem mais velho tomando o pulso do jovem de sua mão e o afastando sem muita delicadeza. O senhor era o curandeiro chefe, e a mulher sua assistente Sally Pô.

Que tanta informação o cérebro de Yui não estava processando? Wufei havia se sentido mal durante a viagem de volta, sim ele lembrava, claro, ele reclamara disso na viagem. De certo devia ter se desequilibrado quando Shenlong guinou nas patas com medo do barulho. Não, um cavalo de guerra não guinava por medo de explosões.

* * *

Heero estava a quase meia hora do lado de fora do seu próprio quarto esperando alguma informação, depois de ter sido expulso por gritar com o velho curandeiro porquê do marido não parar de sangrar. 

Treize estava ali também, pálido demais e calado, mas vez ou outra o assessor dava a Heero um olhar de soslaio, como se o culpasse por alguma coisa.

A porta se abriu e Sally Pô, uma moça jovem de cabelos castanhos, os chamou para dentro do amplo cômodo. Lá se havia espalhado toalhas que agora se tingiam de vermelho vivo, e várias bacias com água numa coloração rósea. Wufei estava acordado, embora parecesse um fantasma de olhar vidrado nas vestes sujas de sangue. Heero não soube dizer porque a imagem de Wufei daquele jeito lhe dava ânsia de chorar, era como se ambos tivessem perdido algo muito importante.

-Conseguimos estancar a hemorragia. – o curandeiro falou. –Por vezes achei que íamos perdê-lo. Mas é forte como um touro.

Nesse ponto aqueles olhos negros buscaram os azuis turquesa de Heero. E havia um misto de sentimentos que assustou o rei. O olhar oco de dor. –Eu... Sinto muito... – falou tão fraquinho quando lágrimas passaram a descer de seus olhos como numa cascata. –Ele se foi. – falou debilmente olhando as vestes cheias de seu sangue.

-O que? – Heero se abaixou perto dele, ainda assustado com a aparência mórfica do marido.

-Perdi... Perdemos... – gemeu... – a voz de Wufei saiu fraquinha.

-O que perdemos? – estava ficando tenso.

-Contivemos a hemorragia a tempo de salvar a vida de Wufei, mas infelizmente ele perdeu o bebê que esperava. – o velho falou.

-Bebê? – Heero não conseguiu entender de imediato. –Como assim? Que bebê?

-Wufei estava grávido, majestade. O bebê estava com pouco mais de um mês. – Sally falou triste. –Foi tudo tão inesperado... Já devia ser uma gravidez de risco. Pois o útero não contraiu. - ela explicou. –Isso danificou o aparelho reprodutor dele, de modo que tornam nulas as chances de um herdeiro. – foi mais certeira para que Yui pudesse de fato entender a gravidade daquela situação.

-Agora vamos removê-lo para a ala de recuperação. Embora tenhamos aqui aparelhos modernos o suficiente é melhor que ele fique lá por uns dias para se recuperar mais rápido. – o velho falou.

Mas e Heero? Ele ainda não estava com os pés no chão. Ele sentiu que Wufei parara de tremer em seus braços e só um minuto depois entendia que o marido havia desmaiado de tanta fraqueza, achou louvável da parte dele se manter acordado para lhe dá a notícia trágica pessoalmente. Mas e agora? Como ia conviver com essa dor? Saber que durante um mês Wufei teve dentro de si uma pequena vida e que essa escorregara por entre suas pernas levando junto tantos sonhos?

-Se eu soubesse. Se ao menos tivesse desconfiado disso. – Heero gemeu amargurado; Culpado. Não devia ter deixado Wufei ir. Não devia tê-lo deixado se tornar um marido guerreiro, não devia ter lhe dado o cavalo quando casaram. E não devia ter feito uma série de absurdos que lhe vinham à cabeça nesse momento. –Nunca mais... Ele nunca mais vai poder engravidar. – Heero sentiu as lágrimas vindo lentamente abraçado ao corpo do marido desacordado.

-Ele precisa ser removido, majestade. – a moça falou meiga. –Ainda podem adotar... Ou o senhor pode pegar uma esposa se quer tanto um herdeiro, mas é preciso lembrar que seu marido vai precisar de todo seu carinho nesse momento. – ela falou complacente daquela dor.

Heero ficou ali sentado olhando Wufei ser posto na maca. O quadro miserável parecia ser pintar de vermelho com tanto sangue e caos pelo quarto. Aquela era a cor da perda de seus sonhos. Para sempre. Nunca mais. Sem herdeiros.

A dor na qual Heero mergulhou era indescritível, a perda do filho que não chegou a conhecer lhe abriu no peito um espaço oco e frio. Levaria tempo para que superassem a tragédia.

* * *

Wufei abriu os olhos depois de um pesadelo ruim. Heero estava no lugar de Atheus, o rei de Araloshi, sendo decapitado e sua cabeça exposta em praça pública no centro de seu reino. Havia homens encapuzados circulando o corpo e cantando alguma coisa bizarra. Então o capuz de um deles caiu e Zechs lhe sorria. 

-Não! – Chang projetou o corpo para frente. As palavras que Zechs cantava não lhe saiam da cabeça... –_Heero Yui não é viril. Sem filhos e sem herdeiros._

-É minha culpa e não vou deixa que Heero seja massacrado por isso... – falou baixo entre as lágrimas grossas. Em seus olhos negros havia um brilho que indicava que não ia deixar acontecer tal coisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corações Apaixonados**

Joana Malfoy e Hina

* * *

Heero havia acabado de despachar em seu gabinete, naquele fim de tarde. Com algum desgosto havia se inteirado que seus negócios com o vizinho Araloshi iam mal, e isso implicava perder muito dinheiro e presença no contexto comercial, boa parte da rota de escoamento de produtos por dentro da floresta estava interrompida por meio do corte de relações entre Araloshi e os demais reinos da Sociedade, isso incluía a rota como o reino de Yui.

-Sem uma rota de escoamento nossos produtos virarão alimento para porcos, senhor. – Treize comentou pouco amistoso enquanto recolhia os despachos de seu rei. –Vou passar na enfermaria para ver Wufei. – ele informou ao se retirar.

Heero não respondeu, não se deu ao trabalho. O homem que acabava de deixar seu gabinete era Treize Kushrenada, assessor direto de Wufei, havia vindo com seu marido quando se casaram e mantinham até hoje uma amizade valiosa que ainda dava algum tom de ciúmes a Yui, mas não estava com disposição para confrontar Treize. Tinha problemas demais, havia a necessidade de uma nova rota, bem como ainda estava por demais abalado com a perda do filho, fazia apenas dois dias que Chang havia perdido a criança.

* * *

Treze sorriu entrando silenciosamente no aposento real que Wufei dividia com Heero. O rapaz estava abatido e triste. Um quadro desolado.

-Há dois dias ele ainda estava aqui dentro e eu nem sabia. – Chang falou assim que viu o amigo entrar. –Eu deveria ter sabido. – se culpou com novas lágrimas enchendo seus tristes olhos negros.

-Não. Você seria capaz de tudo para mantê-lo ai dentro, Fei. Não foi sua culpa. – doce, fraternal e companheiro, Treze lhe osculou a face. Cuidado e carinho se espelharam naquele gesto.

-E-e... Heero? – Chang aceitou o carinho, mas se afastou em seguida tocando no nome de seu marido. –Ele não veio me ver hoje... Não o culpo se depois disso me devolvesse. – falou por fim.

-Tolice. Heero Yui nada seria sem você e ele não lhe culparia. – Treze foi sensato. –Ele está tendo que fazer os despachos sozinho. Há muito no que pensar agora sem o apoio do reino vizinho, em pouco tempo os produtos vão está virando lixo nos estoques. – ele suspirou. –Se ao menos você estive totalmente bem. Confio na sua diplomacia para esse caso, mas Heero... – Treize fez um semblante de enfado.

-Eu acho que sei o que fazer... Já devia ter feito isso há mais tempo. – Wufei comentou se jogando contra o encosto da cama. Tomando um ar pensativo.

* * *

Ainda naquela tarde o pai de Heero os visitou. O senhor distinto de alta idade se sentou frente ao abatido Chang pela primeira vez depois do trágico aborto. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom turquesa de seu filho e as rugas de expressão era mais graves e sérias. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio ele abriu a boca, como se estudasse o que diria ao rapaz.

-Lamento por tudo. – falou sincero e simples, numa frieza similar a de Heero. –Aceite meus sentimentos. – completou fitando Chang.

-Foi mesmo algo muito doloroso. – Wufei falou e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Heero que acabara de entrar no quarto. –Heero! – soou quase ansioso. –Eu sinto tanto. Por falhar tanto com você e como nosso reino. Essa criança significava tanto para todos nós...

O silêncio que se formou rompido apenas pelos breves soluços de Wufei, que logo estava sendo consolado por um Heero calorosamente preocupado.

-Devo respeitar a dor de um casal, mas rapazes... – Odin falou. –Heero, eu andei recebendo algumas boas propostas, algumas delas poderiam resolver de vez seus problemas. Se você tivesse uma rota marítima, coisa grande... – esperançoso o velho estava. –Recebi uma proposta de um grande amigo para negociar com a Sociedade, já imaginou? Impor comércio acirrado com outro continente? – o pai lhe olhava vitorioso.

-Existe apenas uma família que detém a rota marítima, pai. E eu já lhe disse isso antes! Eu não quero! – Heero encostou um cansado Wufei nos travesseiros enquanto se voltava para o velho. –Já lhe disse antes que não quero um outro esposo. – ele falou.

-Mas, Heero. A família é uma das mais tradicionais de todos os reinos. Seu pretendente é o melhor partido de todos os mares e por Deus, ele é da raça que mais facilmente pode engravidar. – havia ele falado a palavra chave: gravidez. Wufei ergueu os olhos negros e chorosos para ele. –Sinto muito, Fei. Mas já lhe disse antes que sou favorável a meu filho realizar um segundo casamento. – o pai de Yui se explicou. –Teria herdeiros e prestígio... Os Winner seria uma perfeita aquisição.

-Já chega! – Heero quase nunca perdia a calma, porem naquele momento ele o fez. Olhou o pai com raiva. –Eu já sou um homem e na minha vida quem manda sou eu e digo ao senhor que não é nada de elegante em sua visita. Como ousa vir a minha casa e me propõe um segundo matrimônio na frente de meu esposo quando ele está assim frágil? – Heero se levantou. Seu coração palpitava de raiva. –Wufei e eu estamos nisso juntos há dez anos, e não vou lhe virar as costas justo agora, espero que tenha que lhe dizer isso uma única vez. – falou perigosamente tenso.

Naquela tarde que Odin havia os deixados sozinhos nenhuns dois reis tiveram ânimo para conversas. Heero apenas se deitou ao lado de Wufei o trazendo para seu peito e ali ficou calado se distraindo com os fios negros dos cabelos de seu esposo até que esgotados ambos pegaram no sono. Mas Chang tomara uma decisão particular. Ele ia dá um fim aquele problema. Ia começar a agir.

* * *

Duas semanas depois

-Tem certeza disso? – Treze estava o olhando com vigor.

-Tenho. – Wufei falou firme. Agora se passavam duas semanas da perda de seu bebê. Desde então ele e Heero não transavam mais por conta das recomendações médicas de manter extremo repouso. Eles se tratavam mecanicamente quando o assunto se aproximava de sexo, e Heero, talvez por entender o delicado momento de Chang nem mesmo o procurava para um carinho e assim levavam os dias. –Heero está viajando tentando conseguir novos aliados. E esse mês é o aniversário dele. Vou lhe dá um presente bem especial. Por isso temos que agir com tato. Devo escolher algo da qual ele goste e eu também. – vestiu a capa pesada e elegante. –Está com a carruagem pronta?

-Acho imprudente. Ainda precisa se recuperar e... – Treize iniciou preocupado.

-O rei aqui sou eu, Treze. As ordens são minhas e os desejos também. Portanto se alguém tem que achar algo, esse alguém sou eu, e o que lhe digo que devo achar é o presente ideal para meu marido. – ele era um homem decido.

-Muito bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou, mas não me culpe se vier a se arrepender amanhã. – o assistente falou dando de ombros. Ao menos estava se eximindo de sua culpa se o plano de Wufei desse errado.

Havia um tom de mistério quando a carruagem partiu naquela manhã. Heero estava fora em viagem de negócios e nem mesmo poderia sonhar com o presente que ganharia. Já Wufei parecia não querer pensar muito, havia decidido daquela forma desde que perdera o nenê.

Com o que mais pareceu um dia inteiro de viagem à carruagem estacionou numa plataforma de pedra bruta. Treize repetiu o ritual auxiliando Chang a descer na paisagem cinza e desconfortável. O rei não fez quaisquer comentários, mas seus olhos varreram o local com certo desconforto.

-Tem certeza? – Treze perguntou novamente.

-Vamos! – e essa foi à resposta.

Chang Wufei era de fato um homem destemido. Estavam nas Colinas, acima de seu reino. Um lugar bem hostil e rude. Tudo era feito à madeira virgem, pedras e metal... Nada lembrava o luxo e conforto de seu reino Anthara, e as pessoas eram pouco hospitaleiras, mas ele estava disposto a levar adiante seu plano. Vestido de forma discreta ele caminhou com Treize em sua cola pela vila incrustada em uma rocha, era impressionante a arquitetura do lugar. Havia incontáveis casas rudimentares saindo da rocha, como se fizesse parte dessa. Pessoas que corriam curiosas a sua frente falando alto e sorrindo de forma exagerada. A subida íngreme e cansativa era feita lentamente pelo rei.

-Se veio procurar diversão esse é o lugar certo. – uma mulher vestida de forma sensual lhe sorriu quando cruzaram uma das esquinas na rocha apontando para uma taverna. –Temos até virgens...– ela sorriu os seguindo.

-Dê o fora, mulher. Não estamos atrás disso. – Treize falou firme mostrando o cabo da espada. –Essa gente querendo se vender...

-Deixe a mulher, Treize. E viemos justamente escolher um presente que agrade um rei muito exigente. – Chang falou.

-Vamos visitar cinco reinos aqui nas Colinas. Fiz um rápido contato com cada uma das famílias reais, que são em seu todo umas dez por aqui. A tempo, somente cinco me responderam. – ele falava animado quando alcançaram o fim de uma ampla escadaria de pedra polida e dava para a entrada imponente de uma espécie de templo no meio das pedras. Apesar de simples, Wufei pode notar que era por demais impressionante o lugar.

-O reino de Banzúri. – Treize anunciou. –Primeira potência de Colinas e detentor das rotas principais de escoamento por terra. Seria uma importante aliança, mas o rapaz em questão parece não ser mais virgem e segundo constam minhas pesquisas já _tirou_ dois filhos... – informou Treze.

-Você diz... – Wufei empalideceu. –Retirar a vida de dentro de si propositalmente?

-Isso mesmo... Suponho que devíamos passar direto. Esse comportamento é desprezível para nossos padrões... – aconselhou. E assim o primeiro e mais importante reino foi deixado para trás sem ao menos entrar e conversar com a família real, no primeiro teste o jovem herdeiro daquele reino havia sido reprovado, e agora faltava apenas mais quatro reinos a serem visitados.

Wufei suspirou cansado quando entrou num trem rudimentar que ganhava velocidade numa estrada talhada entre as pedras. Viajaram ali sentados num duro banco de cimento por quase duas horas até a locomotiva parar numa plataforma de madeira bem talhada aonde pessoas bem vestidas aguardavam a saída de outros trens. Ele olhou o local e vira um palácio em forma de torre a quase tocar as nuvens.

-Reino de Window. Segunda potência de Colinas, líder do mercado de pedras preciosas e detentor de uma poderosa esquadra ferroviária. – Treize informou. –Há dois herdeiros solteiros e na espera de casamento. Ambos em idade de cria... Não sei muito sobre eles.

O palácio era comparado a maior cidade que Wufei tinha em seu reino. A atmosfera escura e fechada das pedras dava à construção um ar melancólico, mas muito bonito. Seus passos ecoaram pelo amplo salão enquanto Chang pensava o tipo de presente que queria encontrar para Heero.

"Alguém bonito, simples e discreto, delicado e submisso. De temperamento fácil, que aceite os duros padrões de nosso povo. Alguém que tenha sido criado para servir um homem na cama, na mesa e na casa. Alguém que possa se encarregar do nosso bem-estar enquanto trabalhamos pela segurança de nosso povo." – ele pensava. Na sua cabeça vinha a imagem de um jovem de olhos meigos e sorriso maternal lhe servindo um pouco de chá com um avental rosa cheio de babados, ou mesmo lhe retirando as botas numa massagem respeitosa depois de ele chegar de um dia de trabalho no governo. De fato ia pegar o segundo marido para Heero, mas esse teria que servir também a si, mesmo que não na cama, mas na casa. Teria que vir, numa escala de valores, abaixo de si, que era o primeiro marido.

-Bem vindos! – a voz do outro rei era impressionante como um trovão. –Uma honra fazer negócios com tão prestimoso reino. –Senhores quero que conheçam meus filhos. – e dizendo isso os levou até o aposento aonde os jovens esperavam.

Wufei e Treize ficaram olhando a cena assim que a porta se abriu incapazes de falar. O rei atrás deles parece querer desmaiar a qualquer momento. Lá dentro largados em almofadas macias os dois herdeiros eram vistos nus numa posição que fez Chang corar com violência, nunca havia feito isso com Heero.

-Não definitivamente não. – ele gemeu corado quando caminharam para fora do reino. –Um 69 entre irmãos... Não. Esses não servem. – comentou exasperado.

A busca pelo noivo perfeito estava se acirrando. Teria que voltar com alguém em dois dias, já que Heero voltaria em menos de uma semana e ele queria preparar tudo para o aniversário do marido, mas achar alguém no perfil estava praticamente impossível.

Quando a noite caiu, eles se hospedaram em um hotel no alto das colinas. Estranho dormir tão alto, mas havia suas compensações. A vista das estrelas de tão perto fazia os homens sentirem-se de fato parte do universo, mas como uma partícula apenas.

À noite fria era quase intolerável. Wufei se encolheu no macio sofá de pele de carneiro enquanto Treze aquecia ainda mais a lareira. Seus olhos por um momento se encontram no silêncio romântico e macio do quarto.

-Sei que é ousado, mas fico pensando se não tivesse protelado há anos atrás. - Treize começou sentando ao lado de Wufei.

-Esqueça. Era coisa de jovem. Todo jovem príncipe se apaixona por seus tutores... – Chang falou não querendo dá muita importância.

-Foi importante para mim e para você também. Apenas faltou coragem quando seu pai ordenou que se casasse com Heero... O que devíamos ter feito era fugir, mas não tivemos coragem.

-Esqueça... eu amo meu marido...

-Não é verdade e sabemos disso. Não é amor... – Treize se aproximou ainda mais.

-Uma forma de amor. Com respeito, amizade...

-Sem paixão. – sabia que Wufei não era apaixonado por Heero. Dizendo isso suas mãos seguraram firme a nuca de seu rei fazendo com que aquelas esferas negras como pedras de Ônix se chocassem com seus olhos cor de mel, queimando em fogo líquido. –Ainda posso ver a chama em seus olhos... – ele falou se aproximando. Lábios e hálito de homem perto da boca de Chang. A respiração cortada; quente; vibrante. –Saudades que sinto de teu gosto doce... – o beijou. Primeiro um toque simples em lábios úmidos e depois sua língua entrando molhada sentindo o gosto da boca de Wufei.

-Uma coisa... – Wufei espalmou suas mãos lenta e delicadamente no peito do outro o afastando com calma. –Que meu velho pai costumava dizer. – ele falou. –E você deve se lembrar bem era que o amor vem com o tempo, logo depois de respeito, lealdade e amizade, por vezes pensei que ele estivesse errado, mas hoje sei que estava certo. Da minha maneira eu amo meu marido, e se faço a escolha de outro esposo é devido ao amor que sinto por ele... – Wufei falou se afastando. Evitava fazer frente aos olhos cor de mel de Treize, por quem havia adquirido um apreço de irmão.

-Desculpe, majestade... Eu apenas...

-Relembrou do passado. Acontece às vezes, só espero que sem muita freqüência, Treize. Não pretendo tolerar mais disso... – de forma enfadada ele falou.


End file.
